Amor Vincit Omnia
by alecxlightwood
Summary: It's hard to have a good attitude after leaving someone behind in the Fade. Though while many fear the things that come out, some should learn to fear the things that want to go in. And when the infamous Anders shows up looking for vengeance, the Inquisitor debates if Corypheus is her biggest threat, or maybe the mage who came knocking down her door.
1. Chapter 1

_Where's Hawke?_

Silence.

"Where's Hawke?"

Varric's voice was the only one that carried over to the Inquisitor. Complete chaos had unfolded at Adamant. Crossing the fade, facing the nightmares, and finally getting only one chance to escape – and now, nothing. A completely battered fortress; a Grey Warden garrison with absolutely no idea what to do; and now a friend she had managed to let down in the worst possible way.

"Hawke didn't make it."

It was all she could get out. Here she was, the great Inquisitor, Lady Aaliyah Trevelyan: reduced to only four simple words to try and describe the pain that she knew many would feel. Stroud would not meet Varric's gaze, and the "Well…" that left the dwarf's mouth told Aaliyah all she would need to know: this story wasn't one Varric could change.

Aaliyah couldn't say much else as Cassandra attempted to give some sort of comfort, though as Varric walked away, she knew leaving him alone was the only comfort he'd get.

Dealing with the Wardens was exhausting, yet allowing them to fight for the Inquisition was one of the few merciful acts Aaliyah felt like she could allow. If anything – she owed it to Hawke. Hadn't Marian said her brother was a Grey Warden? The guilt had already settled in on the Inquisitor's shoulders, and she had a feeling it would not get shaken off so lightly. Even a small touch from Cullen couldn't drag her out of that feeling of remorse. If Stroud had stayed, the Wardens would've had no one left of significant rank. Yet how did she end up getting the choice between two lives? She was not the Maker – simply the Inquisitor. Though being "hand chosen by Andraste" wasn't her greatest argument against it.

The trip back to Skyhold took too long for Aaliyah's liking. Varric wouldn't speak unless he had to, and truthfully, Aaliyah could not blame him. He had lost his best friend, and she knew that if something had happened to one of her closest companions, she'd most likely be a wreck. She held onto her staff as they made their way across the bridge and back into Skyhold, and with a promise that she'd stop by her Commander's tower, Aaliyah headed to where she knew Varric would be mourning.

Aaliyah simply listened. It was all she could do. The story about Hawke and her mother inviting those who had been sent to kill her in was one that she wouldn't soon forget. Even then, Aaliyah couldn't imagine the sorrow that Varric had to be feeling.

"Carver needs to be told." Varric had taken up his usual spot at the table, staring into the fireplace like it would hold the answers to all their problems.

Aaliyah took a seat beside him, knowing he would need the privacy to write, but unable to tear herself away just yet. "That's her Grey Warden brother, isn't it? Do you think he'll return to Ferelden? Or even Orlais?" she couldn't help but ask out of curiosity, wondering if the news of his sister's death would make the last Hawke return to aid whatever cause he could.

The noise that left Varric was a mix between a scoff and laughter, and he paused in his writing to look at the Inquisitor, "Junior? I don't know. That kid will do whatever he wants – at least to a degree. And it probably wouldn't be all that safe anyway with Corypheus still out there waiting for his chance to strike. If that's all you wanted to know, I should uh…._shit_."

Aaliyah rose an eyebrow, frowning when the usually smooth dwarf looked like he was about to crumble under this new burden of informing those Hawke had been close to of her fatal trip. "Varric? Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah, I was just thinking. What in the hell is going to happen with Blondie? Hawke never wanted to leave him behind, but….shit. He'll get a letter, at least I hope it'll find him eventually."

The problem of Anders wasn't one Aaliyah could really concern herself with. She knew about the mage, in small snippets that Varric and Marian had told her during their time talking. Hawke had told Aaliyah that leaving him wasn't her choice, but Corypheus had an adverse affect on many, and with Anders, he was too much of a risk. How did one take the news that the love of their life was gone? No longer with them, despite whatever promises made?

Leaving Varric to his letters was difficult, but Aaliyah found herself walking in the direction of the Commander's tower. Cullen gave her comfort, an inner peace that she hadn't known she was missing until the former Templar had simply grabbed her and kissed her on the battlements. "Cullen?" Aaliyah pushed against the wooden door, letting it swing open as her gaze fell on the man standing behind the desk. He didn't look happy, though she couldn't blame him after fighting their way through a fortress – and in her case, the Fade.

"Inquisitor. I was hoping you'd stop by." Cullen's warm gaze was all that grounded Aaliyah. She sometimes wished she could throw caution to the wind and just stay against his broad chest without a care in the world. She interrupted whatever battle report from Adamant he was in the middle of saying by simply laying her head against his shoulder and sliding her arms around him.

"Do you ever sleep, Commander?" She asked lightly, closing her eyes as she took in the familiar feeling of his strong arms finally returning her impromptu hug.

"Occasionally. Though I'd sleep better if I didn't have to worry about you falling in and out of the Fade so much." His words were stern, though that was something Aaliyah welcomed every single time she went to see him. His concern was heartwarming, to say the least, and she'd be a liar if she didn't say she was trying to keep sight of him during the battle before the hideous dragon had shown up to cause such a mess.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I find myself in that predicament," Aaliyah smiled, still not letting go of the man that she was falling for. She took a deep breath and finally stepped back, releasing Cullen from her hold, "All right. Start all over with the report, I'm not ashamed to say I didn't listen to most of it when I walked in here."The look Cullen gave her was one of pure mirth, and Aaliyah simply offered her smile in return as she pulled her own blonde hair out of the ponytail it had originally been in. She listened to him stammer after a moment, and she leaned over the desk slightly as the stammering eventually gave away into a grumble.

Varric would never let her forget that while she was off making Curly nervous, one of the biggest threats she'd be facing was currently making its way to her doorstep.

Because when Blondie arrived, a brand new shit storm unleashed itself on Skyhold.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, it sounded like a burst of thunder. There were no clouds in the sky, not a single one to even give the hint that it was from the breach or some far off mountain with a single snow cloud. The booming noise happened once more, and all it did was cause half the soldiers to line up behind the large gates of Skyhold as the huge doors slammed open. Aaliyah remained where she was on the stairs, gaze suddenly fixed on the lone figure that stood in the archway. His eyes were glowing – scratch that, there were cracks along his skin that were also glowing a bright blue.

Varric's cursing sounded from not far behind her, and the Inquisitor knew exactly who had come knocking down her door.

The lone mage put his hand out towards the soldiers, "Step back! I will have justice for what has happened, and none of you are going to stop me." The voice was dark, and it seemed to shake each Inquisition soldier to the core as they tried to step away from the figure, the magic radiating from the man doing more than just making them nervous.

Aaliyah would've joked that Anders must've been the nightmare that all Templars told their children of before bedtime; perhaps into scaring them into wanting to become Templars themselves and stop the misuse of magic throughout the world of Thedas. Though now, this wasn't exactly the best time to be making fun of a man who most likely blamed her for the death of the one thing that kept him sane. And having _that_ kind of attention was never good.

"Shit. I should've known this was going to happen. You have to talk to him, otherwise who knows what the fuck will happen." Varric stood beside the Inquisitor as Anders walked forward, and Aaliyah couldn't help but put her hand out to stop both Cassandra and Cullen from drawing their swords.

"Don't! He's angry, and he deserves to be. Just let me talk to him." She looked at the two warriors, pleading with them both to let her handle this before anything got out of control. Cassandra looked ready to murder Anders, and no doubt Aaliyah would be hearing all about turning him into the Chantry as soon as this mess was handled. Cullen, however, was the only one to speak up.

"_Angry_? Really? He just destroyed the doors in the name of 'justice' – and you want to talk?" Cullen had seen what Anders had done. As a Templar in Kirkwall, he had followed his own Knight-Commander into battle thinking that these mages were all to blame. He had watched firsthand as Anders took the blame for the destruction of the chantry and the murder of innocent lives.

"Cullen," Aaliyah placed her hand on his arm before she released him, walking down the steps with Varric behind her. She'd faced demons and rifts, even a dragon, but for some reason, looking the infamous Anders in the eyes shook her to her core.

"Inquisitor." The bright glow that had been in place of Anders' eyes was gone, and while he looked extremely haggard and worn down, there was a fire that had yet to be extinguished.

"Shit, Blondie. You couldn't have knocked? Or even sent another letter to let me know you were coming?" Varric took a step forward, placing his hands out in a complacent gesture, "Now I know you like being dramatic, but is making an entrance really your thing?"

"I'm not here for games, Varric." Anders hadn't pulled his gaze away from Aaliyah, still gripping his staff like his life depended on it. "I'm here because someone needs to tell me _why_." The man waved his hand as the ice wall between them and the soldiers dissipated, allowing the men to finally move where they had been previously stuck to the ground. "Why the love of my life is no longer here."

"Anders, I presume?" Aaliyah kept her voice unwavering, meeting the man's gaze. She knew he used to be a Grey Warden, and after what had happened in Kirkwall, he and Hawke must've used those powers of discretion that all Grey Wardens seemed to have to disappear away from anyone hunting them down. "My name is Aaliyah Trevelyan, and–"

"I know who you are. Stop playing games with me, Inquisitor," Anders took a step forward, and before Aaliyah knew it, a hand was on her shoulder, yanking her back a few feet as a sword flew out in front of her, presumably to keep Anders from getting any closer.

Cassandra had the fire of Andraste in her eyes, that much was for sure. "Keep your distance, mage. I will not hesitate to kill you for what you have done."

Aaliyah could see the hesitation in Anders' gaze, and that was enough to make her yank her arm away from her friend, "Cassandra, please! I can handle this! Now leave us be. All of you. I don't want anyone interrupting us." Maker's Breath, couldn't she handle anything without someone sticking their nose in to try and protect her? "Varric, Anders, I'll meet you at the West Tower. I'll explain what I can there." She glanced at Varric, hoping he'd take Anders over to where she had originally met Hawke. She didn't need Anders thinking she was playing him a fool, and the remorse that was hitting her was enough to send her into overdrive.

"Cullen, keep the men back and away. I don't want anyone thinking they can play a hero and try and do something about this….situation," Aaliyah mumbled, rubbing her temples as Varric led an absolutely fuming Anders away from the large mass of people that had gathered after the breaking of the doors.

Cullen looked like he wanted to argue, his eyes never leaving Anders until Aaliyah finally spoke. "Very well." That was all he said, though his tone gave the implication that this discussion was far from being over.

Aaliyah suddenly wished she had her staff with her, and as if Leliana could read her mind, the woman was suddenly beside her, "Your staff, Inquisitor. No one should go into a fight without their weapon." The spymaster glanced towards the far end of Skyhold, as if saying that their exchange was definitely not going to be private.

Aaliyah stifled a sigh and shook her head, "As much as I'd like to, I can't. I can't risk that entrance to…repeat itself." She pushed her staff back towards Leliana, giving her a nod before she headed after Varric and Anders.

The sound of raised voices was the only warning she got, and as she continued up the stairs, she eventually was able to make out what was being said.

"You were supposed to make sure nothing like this happened! I should've been here. I shouldn't have let her convince me that everything was going to be okay." Anders sounded like he was in insurmountable pain. Aaliyah couldn't imagine what kind of heartbreak the man must've been feeling, and to make matters worse, he sounded even more unstable than the stories made him out to be.

"Listen, Anders, I'm sorry I couldn't do more for Hawke. You know how she…was. Stubborn, greater good, the whole damn thing. This inquisition, she–"

"Inquisition be _damned_, Varric. Someone took her from me. Someone is taking the blame, and then I will find her."

Aaliyah took that as her cue, walking towards the man and the dwarf. Anders' piercing gaze held the full weight of his anger towards her, and she knew that no matter what she said, she was already guilty in his eyes. Hawke was dead because of her, and how could she excuse the fact that she could've given the final sacrifice to Stroud who had offered to take Hawke's place? Steeling herself, Aaliyah simply crossed her arms over her chest, keeping close to Varric with the silly thought that the dwarf could help her out in this situation.

"You," Anders still had yet to release his staff, his eyes burning bright as he took in the sight of the Inquisitor. "I want to know what happened. Every single thing." There was no need for introductions, or even an explanation in Anders' mind. He could feel Justice burning with rage, closer to Vengeance than Anders liked to admit. The spirit had become just as obsessed with Hawke over the years. And how could it not? She was the light in Anders' life. Through the good and the destruction, Marian hadn't left him. But now she had, and that was simply unacceptable. The Fade was where Justice was strongest. Anders had every intent on going back.

Aaliyah exchanged a glance with Varric, scuffing her boot against the stone beneath her. "Anders, I'm sorry. And I want you to know that I'll go back to the Fade. For Hawke." She ignored the look Varric gave her, and a part of her was even proud that she managed to shock Anders.

"Really? That easy? And here I thought I was going to have to kidnap the great Inquisitor just to have her open the Fade." A thin smile appeared over Anders' face, and Aaliyah could tell that at one time, Anders would've been a man plenty of women would've thrown their hearts after. Time had seemed to catch up to him now, and where determination used to be, all Aaliyah could see was resignation. Finding Hawke was the only thing that was keeping Anders alive at the moment, that much she could tell. Whether they found a body or the Champion herself, Aaliyah had yet to know.

"She sacrificed herself so we could escape. I'm sure she destroyed the Nightmare. Nothing can bring the great Champion of Kirkwall down, right?" Aaliyah allowed a smile of her own, though it was hesitant enough with the way Anders was looking at her.

"She never really did like that title. Though I suppose she allowed it to continue simply because of the way it gave others hope." Anders turned away from Varric and the Inquisitor, resting his staff against a crate and taking a deep breath, "See to it you have all you need, Lady Inquisitor. The longer we wait, the less of this I can take."


End file.
